Subigebant Luna
by Idikator1
Summary: The appearance of two different individuals one immortal and the other cursed with a demon Grimm arm slowly taking over what would happen if one was trained by the other. I DO NOT OWN THE RWBY UNIVERSE OR ANDY2396 's OC. Now with further ado let's see what happens


After closing the door to Damian's temporary room where he was unconscious walking through the living room of the abandoned apartment " summer what are you doing in the kitchen ?" I asked tilting my hooded head to peek into the kitchen watching summer  
poke her head out from inside the fridge with a cookie in her mouth " hmghe gund jon" she said before finishing the cookie " sorry I was dropping of some new durable clothes for Damian since I'm pretty sure his clothes are destroyed after what  
happened Rox." She restated " right now he doesn't need clothes he needs someone to relate to to help him control his powers and unlock his other weapons. You know this I know this summer." Rox said as he teleported next to the fridge pulling  
a box of graham crackers and taking a bite out of one catching Summer's attention " well Rox I think we know just the guy to do that don't we." Summer said gesturing to the graham crackers . " wait you can't mean, ah who am I kidding I know he's  
just the guy for the job."

"Ahhhhh ahhh chuuu!" The white haired teen sneezed " are you ok master ?" The white haired fox youkai asked her master " ya inuba I fine just got a sense of deja vu." The white haired teen responded rubbing his nose as he glanced around the snow covered  
forest looking for something out of place seeing nothing he continued forward as he checked his pocket for a pack of graham crackers " OH come on how could my stalker have forgot to pack more the three things of graham crackers? Who am I kidding  
I don't need to eat." The white haired teen grumbled as his partner walked next to him stopping as her ears twitched " master something is in a fight up ahead what should we do.?" Inuba asked as the white haired teen stopped turning his head looking  
at inuba with his trademarked grin and his blue eyes " we should help them of course inuba." He said before summoning a aura blade and launching it forward into a tree before embedded shifting over sliding past the tree to see a white cloaked  
man with a teen draped over his shoulder and a one strap backpack on his back and a pistol in the white haired teens face as inuba came running up from behind the tree noticing around 80 Grimm dead and disintegration behind the hooded man " oh  
it's you two I thought for a second you guys were Grimm."

The hooded man said as his pistol disappeared from his hand " who are you ?" Dante questioned the hooded man "me? I'm a friend Dante ." The hooded man stated while with his free hand grabbed one of dante's aura blades that were pointed behind his  
head "how did you see masters aura blades!" Inuba demanded slightly " inuba calm down I know how he did it, he placed a aura detection field 5 feet around himself to increase his sense Something I have tried before." Dante stated as he dispersed  
his aura blades as the hooded man tossed the one strap backpack to Dante " it's got graham crackers and clothes for this guy when he wakes up." Rox said before setting Damian down against a tree " who's he ... I never got your name" Dante said  
looking from Damian who was unconscious leaning against the tree in a tank top his right arm bandaged up again and a scar going from the left side of his chest up his neck and across part of his chin his hair parted from his right eye and towards  
the left reaching all the down to the end of his neck before turning and looking towards Rox " the names Rox Ravenmoon, and this guy is Damian moon he's what you would call a human demon Grimm hybrid and the only one in all the dimensions." Rox  
stated tapping Damian's head as Dante held a look of slight shock. " wait so your from a different dimension and has any of this happened over there so you can give us a little insight on what's to happen?" Dante asked pulling one of the boxes  
of graham crackers as inuba crouched next to Damian checking his pulse vitals and and everything else " master Damian's vitals are near flat lined what happened to him to put him in this kind of condition ." Inuba said looking towards Rox  
and Dante " not much changed in our dimension I assume you took on the Grimm dragons as well." Rox said before I crossing his arms and pointing towards Damian " if so he did the same and lost control of himself after taking the dragon down  
he... Well you can see what happened." Rox said in response to inuba's question. " why'd you bring him here ?" Dante questioned gesturing to Damian " his friends Ruby all off them and his enemies believe that he died during his fight with the  
dragon I want to keep it that way for the next couple of weeks. To get too the point I want you to look after and take care of teaching him how to control his abilities and possibly unlock more of them. Do you accept?" Rox stated looking at Dante  
from under his hood " why ask me of all people? Rox ." Dante asked before looking at Damian examining him closer taking notice to to the slightly glow coming from under his bandages on his right arm. " let's just say it takes one to know  
one . But my times up here I have some stuff to attend to back on our remnant like watch over Ruby for Damian here since he would literally kill me if something happened to her .see you in a couple weeks Dante." Rox said opening a portal  
behind him as he turn to walk through he stopped realizing he forgot something before pulling out a bag and tossing it to Dante " after I leave give him one of those it's a special medicine designed specifically for him." Rox said pointing a thumb  
at Damian before walking through the portal disappearing. " well that was interesting inuba here give him one of these." Dante stated while tossing inuba the bag as she pulled one of the tabs which turned out to be a skin contact tab which  
she took and placed on his left arm and stepping away to see what happens. " so inuba from what you see of the medication what's it's purpose?" Dante asked while observing Damian's arm taking notice that it absorbed the tab extremely " I don't  
know master its components are unknown even to me." Inuba said as Damian's right hand started to glow brighter though the bandages as his eyes snapped open and he jerked forward allowing to vomit out some black sludge before he leaned back  
against the tree looking at both Dante and inuba with his yellow eyes " so... I'm... Going... To...guess one of two things, one I'm dead and two Rox dropped me off somewhere to do something? Which is it?" Damian said as Dante tossed the bag  
to him prompting him to catch it " it's the later so Damian how'd it go for you killing the dragon on your side." Dante said sitting down across from Damian " well from what I remember I'm pretty sure I ripped its wings off but after that it's  
blurry so I don't really know... Eh I never got your name?" Damian said pulling out several articles of clothing a coat with a hood that looked reminiscent to nyx's coat from final fantasy 15 the outside of it white with grey and blue detailing  
and the interior blue with the remains of his old hooded scarf fastened to the right sleeve to create a partial arm cape. Noticing the coat Damian quickly putting it on " So Dante why am I here ?" He asked glancing at Dante " well where should  
I start your here to get trained by me for the next couple weeks. So get dressed we'll be moving on out of the forest ." Dante said gesturing to the tree Damian was leaning on making him get up and walk behind it putting on the other clothes.  
" so inuba what do you think of him?" Dante asked looking at his partner " from what I could see in his eyes he's a lot like the you but there is a part of him that felt broken master." Inuba responded breathing out some cold air " so you notice  
that too but I meant his arm." Dante said gesturing to his own right arm before he took another bite of the graham cracker he had in his hand. " I didn't notice actually master." Inuba responded as Damian came out from behind the tree with his  
new coat fully buttoned up a grey scarf around his neck and the gray and blue single strap backpack over his left shoulder a black armored fingerless gloves on his left hand and black combat boots armored at the front of the ankle and the back  
on the heel finally his new dark grey cargo pants with a design on the left leg that resembled a shattered moon. " so when are we going?" Damian asked sarcastically extending his hand to help Dante up off the ground who grabbed Damian's hand and  
pulling himself up before paying Damian's shoulder with a smirk on his face " we start now." Dante said walking off his trench coat swaying in the wind and inuba to his right as Damian started to walk forward and behind Dante. 


End file.
